


balance

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wants Iwaizumi to pick him up with those strong arms and fuck him against a wall. So Iwaizumi does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balance

It's meant to be a throwaway comment, when they're in bed together, cuddling after sex. Oikawa can't stop touching Iwaizumi, can't stop running his hands over the firm muscle, and he pauses with his fingers around Iwaizumi's bicep, marvelling at just how thick it is.

He wet his lips and says, "I bet you're strong enough to fuck me against a wall, aren't you?"

Iwaizumi hums, in the fond, agreeable way that he always gets when he's had an orgasm, and kisses Oikawa firmly. 

Except Oikawa doesn't stop thinking about it. 

As it turns out, neither does Iwaizumi.

They're making out on their couch the following afternoon, kisses growing heated, hands beginning to wander under their clothes, and Iwaizumi pauses, halfway through unzipping Oikawa's jeans. He bites his lip, then meets Oikawa's eyes with a nervous grin.

"I want to try," he says, leaning in to press a brief kiss to Oikawa's lips, "fucking you against the wall, like you said." 

"Yes," Oikawa breathes eagerly, pressing himself even closer against Iwaizumi, arms winding around his shoulders. He kisses all over Iwaizumi's face. "Yes, yes, yes."

With a soft laugh, Iwaizumi pulls away, finally getting Oikawa's zipper all the way down. He glances around the room. "Here? Or do you want to move to the bedroom?"

"Bedroom, I think," Oikawa murmurs. If he's being honest, he's impatient, and he really wants Iwaizumi to fuck him right here, but he knows that once it happens, he's not going to be able to think about anything else when they're in this room. They entertain guests here. It's going to be far too distracting. It's a bad idea. Oikawa has at least _some_ self control.

Iwaizumi gets to his feet, holding out a hand to help Oikawa up. They kiss again, before heading down the short hallway and to their bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way. 

"Stay here," Iwaizumi takes hold of Oikawa, pressing him against the wall. He squeezes Oikawa's arms, looking into his eyes. "Stay right here, okay?"

Oikawa nods silently, leaning back. The wall feels cool against his bare skin and he watches as Iwaizumi walks over to their nightstand and grabs their bottle of lube. He squeezes some out and rubs it into his hands as he walks back towards Oikawa, leaving the bottle at the edge of their bed, along with a condom. 

"Legs apart," Iwaizumi instructs, and Oikawa obeys, tipping his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes as he feels Iwaizumi's wet fingers slide between his thighs, behind his balls. Iwaizumi trails his fingers across Oikawa's perineum, making his breath catch in his throat, and then he's pushing a finger into Oikawa, slowly, until it's all the way inside. Oikawa sucks in a breath, blinking his eyes open in surprise when he feels Iwaizumi's lips against his collarbone. 

Iwaizumi's tongue is hot against his skin, tracing the jut of bone as he adds a second finger. He moves up, to Oikawa's neck, sucking and biting at it while he thrusts three fingers in and out, until Oikawa is trembling with anticipation, his mind already going hazy with pleasure. 

Finally, Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out, grabbing for the lube again. Oikawa watches, his mouth watering, his skin electrified as Iwaizumi rolls the condom on and slicks himself up. 

"I'm going to lift you up," Iwaizumi murmurs, and Oikawa whimpers as he nods. His wraps his hands around Oikawa's waist, lifting, and Oikawa brings his legs up, wrapping them around Iwaizumi as they steady themselves against the wall. Oikawa thought he was used to the feeling of it against his back, but it feels even colder against his warm skin now. He doesn't pay attention to it for very long, because Iwaizumi presses him against the wall a little harder, letting go with one hand so he can guide his cock into Oikawa. 

"So strong, Iwa-chan," Oikawa gasps out, rocking his hips impatiently. "I knew you could do it, with those beautiful, thick arms of yours." 

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa's neck again, mouthing at it as he thrusts. Iwaizumi isn't particularly gentle, and Oikawa doesn't want him to be. He gives Oikawa just enough time to adjust before starting to fuck into him in earnest. The angle is just right, and Iwaizumi's cock feels wonderful in him. Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders a little tighter, clinging to him. He doesn't have the leverage to do anything; he's helpless to the pace Iwaizumi sets, the angle he's thrusting at, but it's all so perfect that Oikawa wouldn't change a thing anyway.

"You feel so good," Iwaizumi mutters, mouthing at Oikawa's jaw. "So tight—so _good_." 

Oikawa laughs breathlessly. "Mmm, your vocabulary hasn't improved at all, you know."

"I swear to god," Iwaizumi pants out, "I will drop you right now."

"No you won't," Oikawa says confidently, clenching down around Iwaizumi, making him moan loudly. "Does that feel _good_ , Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi doesn't even have a reply for Oikawa; he must be close. Oikawa murmurs encouragement as Iwaizumi's thrusts get faster, harder, until he's coming with a low moan, his mouth right against Oikawa's ear.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi gasps out, slowly lowering Oikawa back down to his feet. He wraps his fingers around Oikawa's cock, stroking it as they lean into a kiss. 

"You're amazing," Oikawa gasps out. "I love your arms, Hajime, I love all of you, I—ahh—"

"Come for me," Iwaizumi murmurs, and Oikawa tenses, pressing his head back against the wall as he moans loudly, coming on himself, on Iwaizumi's hand. Iwaizumi is watching him with awe, then leans in to kiss Oikawa hard. "Fuck yeah. Just like that. Come on, bed." 

"Carry me," Oikawa says with a soft laugh, gasping in surprise when Iwaizumi actually does lift him, carrying him the short distance to their bed, putting him down and lying on top of him. "Mm, I like that."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi grins, rolling over so they're lying beside each other so they can catch their breath before getting up to clean themselves off. "I know you do."


End file.
